


The Lonely People

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Lots and lots of character death, Video, Violence, multiple character deaths, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:The Lonely PeopleArtist:MystiQuintetFandom:Doctor WhoSummary:What is the cost of a better life?





	The Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade. Many, many thanks are due to morgandawn, who listened to my early panicking and helped me focus on workable ideas; the indefatigable elynross, whose powers of creating order out of chaos cannot be underestimated; and to the always enthusiastic obsessive24, who nurtured my inner graphic designer to help give this vid a distinctive visual style, and taught me to fear no zooms. Betas of total awesomeness, my friends.

**Password:** showme


End file.
